People Change And Promises Are Broken
by OH MY JONAS PRODUCTIONS
Summary: Sophia and Nick were best friends till he fallowed his dreams leaving her in the dust, when sophia is forced to go to a jb concert 5 years later and run into eachother. Then Nick moves back will he realize that his old friend is closer than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Sophie,  
Mommie says that I should intite you to my bitday party so here,  
Nick_

Nick you just don't get it do you?" an eleven year old Sophia said.  
"I get it, your parents are getting a divorce," he said hugging his best friend "I'm so sorry Soph," "They're always fighting and screaming at each other," Sophia said crying into his shirt.  
"Sophie, I'm always here for you, you're my best friend always remember that" Nick said as she continued to cry.

END FLASHBACK

"Sophia what's wrong?" Ana Asked,  
"Nothing just a note from when I was little," said Sophia hiding the note and continuing to clean her room. Ana was her next door neighbor and they had been best friends since they were 15.  
"Well Soh, I've got to go, my dad says that in order to keep my room I have to spend 3 hours at home a day, stupid rule if you ask me." Ana said getting up and looking at her friend fumbling with her ring, starring off into space.  
"Soph, you okay?" "Yeah im fine" she said looking down.

FLASHBACK

"I don't wasn't to leave you Sophie!" Nick said hugging his best friend.  
"Nick you have to go, its your dream remember, just promise me you wont forget about me," Sophia said as a tear streamed down her face.  
"Never", Nick said as he took off his ring sliding it onto her finger, "I'm always here for you remember that." "Nick!" his mom shouted signaling it was time to go.  
"Sophia, you're my best friend and I love you, ill see you soon, I promise you that" Nick said walking away and getting into the car.  
END FLASHBACK

That was the first promise Nick ever broke. He never called , she was all alone for the first time in her life. It had been five years since she had talked to him. She missed always having someone to talk to, Ana was there but it just wasn't the same. Nick was there for her through everything, the ups and the downs. Nick had made it, he reached his dreams and Sophia was happy but she resented him for leaving her and never even trying to call her.  
"Sophia" Her 15 year old sister screamed as she ran into her room.  
"Kaylynn," she mimicked her,  
"Mommy says that you have to take me the concert now because she has to work, "Kay, you know how I feel about the Jonas brothers, I'd rather not go. "It's my birthday present, PLEASE otherwise I can't go!" her sister pleaded. Sophia looked at the ring on her finger, Poned it read, it pretty much described how she felt about Nick, let down, disappointed.  
"Fine I'll go" Sophia finally caved in, "when is it?" "Tomorrow at eight, but we HAVE to go to the meet and greet later" Kaylynn was pretty demanding for an upcoming 16 year old.  
"Only if you leave me alone till tomorrow," "Okay" as Kaylynn skipped out of the room. Sophia didn't know exactly how this whole concert thing was gonna go she just didn't really want to think about it.

---

will nick recognize her?

will Sophia be ready to forgive him?

or will she just forget him and move on,

it couldnt be that simple could it:)


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

"Mom, I really don't want to go to this concert" Sophia tried to explain to her mother.

"Sophia Reynolds, its Kaylynn's birthday and someone has to go with her, oh and I got backstage passes, but don't tell her its still a secret,"

"Mom but-"

"Maybe you will run into Nick you guys used to be such good friends"

"Used to" Sophia said under her breath remembering her friend. Kids at school were obsessed with them, mostly because they used to go there. Most people would tell stories of how they were all best friends and they hung out all the time, all lies. It was only rumored that they still had a house here but no one knew where it was except Sophia. She drove past it everyday day to see if it was true, there was never a car there, nothing. It was right next to Sophia's house so it was kind of difficult to forget about them all together. She was always wondering if it had changed them, the fame, were they still the same old Jersey boys or were they different?

"Sophia, are you ready?" Screamed Kaylynn.

"Uh, um, yeah, hold on" Sophia got up from her bed not even remotely ready. All she did was throw on her skinny jeans and her vintage Billy Joel t-shirt. She really didn't wear make up except a little eye liner and mascara so she was ready in about five minutes. Her hair just kind of fell where it may, with her complexion, almost black hair and vibrant green eyes she was stunning. One of those girls that when you saw you just starred but Sophia really didn't like that at all and tried to hide it. She grabbed her keys, made sure she had her ring on, one thing she never took off even if he had forgotten her she didn't forget him, and the tickets and walked out the door.

"AHHH!" Kaylynn screamed as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, Kaylynn chill or im not giving you mom's surprise."

"What!?" Kaylynn shouted

"Backstage passes" Sophia said as she pulled them out of her pocket.

"OH MY GOD!" Kaylynn screamed from the passenger seat.

"Chill, or im not going in with you" Soph said stepping out of the car. The whole walk to the stadium Kaylynn wouldn't shut up about potentially meeting the famous Jonas Brothers. Sophia just learned to tune her out as they were about to enter the stadium. Kaylynn was ten when they moved and didn't really connect the dots, she was never really got to know them.

"Lets go backstage now!" Kaylynn dragged her. The concert didn't start for an hour so she agreed, walking back stage fumbling with her ring.

"Why are you nervous?" Kaylynn asked,

"What im not"

"Yes you are you always play with that ring when your nervous, where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Just an old friend" She said smiling

"OH MY GOD" Kaylynn said stopping in her tracks, "There they are."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Sophia's stomach turned, why did she even care it had been 5 years, she was 18 now and looked completely different.

"Joe that makes no sense you can't just drive a motorcycle you have to have a license," Kevin said starring at Joe in awe.

"I'll drive a motorcycle any day of my life I don't need no license," Joe said as Nick just laughed. They were the same boys that left good ole' Jersey. Joe was still the jokester, Kevin was still the practical one, and Nick was still the thought full one. They suddenly looked at Sophia and Kaylynn, Sophia quickly looked away.

"Hi, um I'm Kaylynn," she said nervously stuttering out.

"Joe,"

"Nick,"

"And im Kevin," they all said.

"Who is this?" Joe asked in that seductive tone.

"Sophia, my older sister, she doesn't like you guys that much but I dragged her here!" Kaylynn blurted out, Sophia was not happy with that comment.

"Well," Joe said,"Maybe we can change that." Sophia just stood there so uncomfortable and nervous playing with her ring.

"Will you stop playing with that stupid ring?" Kaylynn snapped god did Sophia hate it when she told her what to do.

"Nick, Hey" Kevin snapped in front of him, he caught himself starring at this girl, why did she look so familiar to him.

"Are you guys from Jersey?" Kevin asked,

"Yeah, Wyckoff" Kaylynn said beaming; she was talking to her heroes.

"That's our hometown!" Joe piped in as Kaylynn. Joe and Kevin continued their conversation about what was going on in town. Nick couldn't get it out of his head this girl she stood so strong and confident and beautiful.

"Guys we gotta go!" shouted someone from the hallway.

"Well it was nice meeting you," as gave Kaylynn hugs and turned to Sophia,

"Hopefully this concert will change your mind about us," Kevin said hugging Sophia, then Joe and then she felt a sudden jolt go through her body as Nick pulled her into his hug. Sophia never wanted to let go, she missed those hugs. And then he was gone, 5 years later and that was it? A hug? Did he even recognize her, he couldn't have, and it was too late anyways. Even if he had recognized her Sophia wasn't the same girl they knew back then. The concert was amazing, well what they saw of it but Sophia was confused by what Nick had said about their new song.

FLASHBACK—

"This next song Nick wrote so I'll let him explain," Joe started.

"Well this song I wrote about a friend I lost, we all make mistakes, I just want them to hear this, I hope your hear." Nick said nervously looking at the crowd scanning the arena.

_Walked across the crowded street.__Sea of eyes cut through me.__And I saw you in the middle.__Your upset face, you wear it well.__You camouflage the way you feel, __When everything's the matter.__We've all been down that road before.__Searching for that something more.__World's spinning 'round.__There's no sign of slowing down.__So won't you take a breath? __Just take a breath.__People change and promises are broken.__Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.__Don't forget to take a breath._

When the song ended Nicks eyes looked with Sophia's.

"Let's go," Sophia said to Kaylynn, she knew that look, he knew.


	4. Chapter 3

"What?! No we're not leaving!" Kaylynn screamed as Sophia dragged her out.

"YES, we are let's go!" Sophia said pulling her through the exit.

"Why?" Kaylynn said yanking her arm out of her sister's grip.

"I'll explain later lets go, jut get in the car," Sophia said getting in the car in silence. The whole way whole way home no one spoke Kaylynn just pouted the whole way. As they pulled into their drive way Kaylynn shouted,

"Will you tell me now!" As she shifter in her seat facing Sophia. Sophia didn't say anything at first, she just starred at that empty house right next door fumbling with her ring.

"Kay, I, It's-"

"Soph will you please just tell me what's wrong?" her little sister said caringly.

"Kay do you remember when we were little and I was always at the neighbors?"

"Yeah, mom swore you guys were going to get married, what was his name again?"

"Nick"

"What ever happened to him?"

"He moved, fallowed his dreams, and I never talked to him again till tonight"

"Wait he was at the concert?" Kaylynn said not connecting the dots again.

"Not exactly, Kaylynn"

"Wait was he the friend who gave you that ring?"

"Yeah""Can I see it?" Kaylynn acted nervously, every other time she would ever ask her sister she said no and tried to hide the ring, but this time she just slid it off and gave it to her.

"Soph, this looks exactly like-"

"Nick Jonas's I know" She said cutting her off. Kaylynn just looked at her in awe.

"Are you telling me that the Jonas's used to live next door to us?!"

"Yes, Kaylynn that's what im saying," She said grabbing the ring back and getting out of the car.

"Soph," Kaylynn said getting out of the car fallowing her sister.

"What!" Sophia said turning around facing her sister as tears filled up into her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Will you please tell me what's going on?" Kaylynn said concerned just looking at her sister.

"He was my best friend Kay, he was there for me through mom and dad, through everything-"

"Then what happened?" Kaylynn said cutting her off.

"He left me, he promised me he would never forget me and he did, he left me here with no one to talk to, alone" She said crying harder.

"Sophia" Her sister said trying to hug her sister.

"No Kaylynn, I don't care anymore, it was a long time ago, im not that girl anymore, im not anything like what I used to be, I try and forget him but this stupid ring that I can't let go of,-"She said throwing her ring onto the pavement, "and that god damn house" She said as she fell to the grass as her sister caught her.

"Soph, its okay, I promise, I'm so sorry." Kaylynn didn't know what to say she had never seen her sister so broken, Sophia had always been the one who never cried, who always kept her feelings inside but now Kaylynn was the one holding her sister up.

"Kay-"

"Soph, it's okay, I'm here" As she just held her sister. Kaylynn and Sophia really grew closer over the next month. They became more like best friends than sisters. Kaylynn knew her limits now and she liked getting to know her sister even though she would be off to college once the summer was over.

"Kay?" Sophia said waking up after a long night,

"Yeah""Do you hear that?" as a crash happened in the background.

"What the hell!" Kaylynn said getting up "It's 7 in the morning what the hell is going on?" Kaylynn was always the first on to say something when she was mad, she wasn't afraid to say how she felt.

"Kaylynn Reese where are you going?"

"To yell at them, who makes this much noise on the first day of summer vacation?" As she rolled out of bed as Sophia fallowed both in cami's and pajama shorts.

"Kay what are you going to day to them?" Sophia asked walking towards the door.

"Something like this," As she opened the door walking outside,"Who the hell moves in at 7 am on the first day of summer vacation?" saying it loud enough that she knew it wouldn't need repeating.

"That's what we said" said a voice from behind the truck,

"Seriously" another voice said slowly as the bodies came around the corner they realized there was three, tall dark and handsome, Jonas's.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE PEOPLE**

**-------------------------------**

"Uh, Kaylynn I think I left the oven on" Sophia said turning around on her heels and heading back into the house, was this a dream? Were they seriously back? As Sophia began to realize this was actually happening she slid down the wall and began to cry, why was this happening? Why now? She was almost over it and now this. As Kaylynn just stood there in shock,,

"Hi" Kaylynn said awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Kevin, this is Joe and that's Nick" Kevin said pointing out everyone.

"Can you tell me why you guys are moving in at 7 in the morning?" Kaylynn asked annoyed.

"Who knows apparently this was the only time we could move in without any problems" Kevin said.

"Oh are you guys moving in alone?"

"Yeah, for the summer, finally talked our parents into it" Kevin said.

"Oh well I have to go it was nice meeting you" Kaylynn said walking away.

"Wait, I didn't get your name" Joe said.

"Kaylynn, Kaylynn Reynolds" She said turning around in her doorway and then continuing walking. Right when she walking in the door she saw Sophia crying.

"Soph, its okay-"

"No its not, for the past five years I've been trying to get over him, over this ring, over that stupid house and his stupid promise and now, he is right next door, again." Sophia said screaming out but not loud enough for the new neighbors to hear.

"I know Soph, here." Kaylynn said helping her sister up, "Let's go somewhere, mom is leaving tomorrow to go on vacation with jammmeessss" Kaylynn said emphasizing James.

"Kay, were going to have to deal with them sooner or later" Sophia said realistically.

"Sophie, alright how about we do dinner with mom and her boy friend then movie night?" Kaylynn said.

"Deal,"

"Let's clean up a little though before mom gets home and flips shit" Kaylynn said picking up an empty box of cupcakes.

"Kaylynn its 7 in the morning im going back to bed" Sophia said as Kaylynn trailed after her back to the room.

"Good idea" Kaylynn said passing out.

"Girls you need to get up!" A familiar voice said entering the room.

"Mom seriously" Kaylynn said angrily "What time is it anyway?"

"4 girls you need to get up when I and James gone on vacation how can I trust you guys to do anything?" She said picking up a sock that had been on Sophia's floor for 3 months and had become rock hard. "Ew," Her mom said throwing the sock right back down. "Girls get up!"

"Fine" they said at the same time rolling out of bed.

"Did you see we have new neighbors!" Their mom said excitingly.

"Yeah Mom, we saw" Kaylynn said annoyed for getting awoken.

"We should go greet them," as the girls looked at each other with a terrified face.

"You know welcome them to the neigh-"Her mom was cut off.

"No, uh-"Sophia didn't know what else to say, thank god for her sister.

"We met them, they are um, nuns who fled the convent," Kaylynn said so surely that it was true, "They seemed to be really annoyed by us even saying hi, I think they are murderers" She finished nodding her head.

"Oh well girls I have to explain the rules before I leave tonight"

"Yes, mom" Sophia said as her and Kaylynn sat on the couch.

"No parties, no drinking, or drugs, and absolutely NO BOYS OVER" Their mom emphasized boys looking at Kaylynn.

"What!?" said Kaylynn,

"Oh nothing" Her mom said "Well we aren't going to dinner anymore and we're leaving in an hour, hope you guys don't miss me too much" Their mom said as they rolled their eyes looking at each other's.

"Yeah mom me too!" Kaylynn said sarcastically.

"Alright guys I left the money on the counter please fallow the rules!" Their mom said trailing after James with her bags. "Sophia watch out for Kaylynn" She finished giving Sophia a look as if to say _you better make sure she doesn't end up dead_

"Yes mom" She said annoyed.

"Alright by girls, love you" Their mom said hugging them.

"You too bye!" They both repeated as their mother got in the car and drove away.

"So, what time should the party start?" Kaylynn said looking at her sister as the car turned the corner.

"Around ten" Sophia said turning around and walking into her house. At ten thirty the people started showing up and the party started. Music was blaring from the house, but the girls didn't think anything of it, I mean they didn't have neighbors till today. This party was different then all their others. Usually a couple of guys would bring the alcohol and they would drink it but tonight none of those guys showed up, which was fine for Sophia, she rarely drank. There were about 30 people there which weren't a lot for a Reynolds bash. The party had kind of mellowed out around one and then some unwanted guests appeared.

"What's going on? Do you guys sleep?" A familiar voice said from behind Kaylynn.

"Actually," She said turning around to face the voice. "Joe?" She said just staring at him and his brother.

"Kaylynn, I understand you guys like to party but come on!"

"Uh, what are you doing here?" She said scanning the room for Sophia.

"Well you know chilling what do you think?"

"Oh, Sorry, were keeping you guys up?" Kaylynn said sarcastically.

"Well, yes"

"Oh I just figured since you guys were rock stars and all, you would have been used to it"

"Well me and Nick um-"

"Yeah well I guess we will just turn down the music and you can go back home and back to sleep" Kaylynn said in a sassy tone.

"I think I'll stay", Joe said walking away from Kaylynn.

"Wait Joe, you-"She trailed after him leaving nick alone. Sophia just entered the room seeing those brown curly locks and turned right around into the kitchen seeing Kaylynn and Joe argue.

"Joe you have to go!" Kaylynn yelled.

"Why?"

"Just because okay! Go!" Sophia walked over and sat down knowing Joe wouldn't recognize her.

"He can stay Kay" Sophia said grabbing a snack.

"Wait your ring looks just like-"Joe was cut off by Kaylynn's interjection.

"Joe go!"

"Sophia Reynolds oh my god I remember you!" Joe said shocked

----------------------------

Will Joe tell Nick?

Or will Nick find out on his own?

What will Sophia do if he finds out?


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE PEOPLE**

**-----------------------------**

"Joe," Kaylynn said pleading "I told you, you need to go"

"No Kaylynn it's too late now, Hi Joe" Sophia said looking Joe in the eyes.

"Sophia, wow Nick is gonna freak out" Joe said smiling.

"NO!" both of the sisters screamed at the same time.

"You can't tell him!" Sophia said as she looked at Joe with her eyes wide.

"Why not, Sophia you guys were best friends-""But were not anymore Joe, we are nothing I don't know who that person is out there anymore and he doesn't know me and I would like to keep it that way," Sophia said with all the strength in her trying not to break down in front of Joe,

"Sophia ser-""Joe just fallow what she says" Kaylynn piped in, Joe noticed the seriousness in her tone.

"Fine, but he is gonna find out soon" Joe said looking at Sophia.

"Let's hope not" Kaylynn said as Sophia left the kitchen and re entering the party. She didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted to leave, he would find out soon and Sophia knew that but she didn't want it to happen. Even if he did find out would he care? He left her before, why would he even care now she was back. All Sophia knew was to not look him in the eyes; she knew that, that is what got Nick to recognize her at the concert. Her green piercing eyes, how could anyone forget them they just lingered in your mind after looking at them. Sophia just needed time to think, time to realize what was happening, so she went to take a walk. Five years of building up his wall telling her that he was gone almost okay with it, five years of trying to forget all the memories, forget all the good times, and bad. Sophia had tried so hard to make it seem like she was alright but she couldn't anymore, he was back and she couldn't avoid it, he would realize it soon, and then what would she do run? Leave, like he did or just push it out of her mind and try to get things back to normal and forget he was back. That was not an option Sophia wouldn't forget that he was back. Finally she was rounding the corner to her house, she had been gone about an hour and the party was still going on. When she walked in she saw Joe and Kaylynn playing video games, they both looked up and Kaylynn showed a little smile as to ask if everything was ok.

"Hey" Kaylynn said quietly.

"Hey, I think im gonna go to bed" Sophia said walking towards her room.

"Alright," Kaylynn said as her and Joe sat by themselves.

"Is she going to be okay?" Joe asked but Kaylynn didn't know how to answer, her sister was a strong person but was she this strong?

"I hope so, I really do" Kaylynn said as her and Joe sat in silence. As Sophia opened her bedroom door she ran into a guest on her bed.

"Oh im so sorry, but do you know where the girl is that lives here?" The voice said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, it's me why?"

"Sophia," As the unknown voice stepped into the light revealing the person in the dark.

"Nick" She said stepping back running into the wall.

"So it's really you" Nick said stepping towards her.

"Nick" That's all she could say, nothing else would come out, what else could she say.

"Sophia god I missed you, "as he went closer to her to hug her,

"No" she said sternly as she pushed his hug away.

"Sophia?" Nick asked hesitant scared of what she would say.

"No, you think you can just come back like that, say I've missed you and it would make everything alright," as tears started to form in her eyes," No Nick that's not fair"

"Soph, what do you mean-"

"What do I mean!" She interrupted "You left me Nick you swore to me you would not forget about me and you would call and you would always be there and you weren't" as the tears started pouring out, "And I was alone you broke your promise-"

"Soph, please im sorry I am, I, I just-"Nick stuttered out not knowing what to say.

"I wish that was enough Nick" As she moved out of the doorway telling him to leave. Nick walked out of the room filled with confusion he had missed his best friend on tour but it was too hard for him to call her, nick knew they what he felt about her was more than friends and he could bear to not have her around so the best thing to do was forget about her and hope that when ran into her again in the future he would be able to tell her how he felt.

"Nick, you okay?" Joe asked getting off the couch.

"Joe im gonna go home" he said just walking out the door looking down.

"Nick wait up im coming, bye Kaylynn" Joe ran after his brother grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around when he caught up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Sophia does still live there, she is the only reason I wanted to come home Joe and she hates me now,"

"What do you mean she hates you?"

"I was in her room and I knew it was her and then this girl came in, that girl from the concert and it was her, Joe she is so beautiful-"

"And then what happened?"

"Well I told her I missed her and I went to hug her and she pushed me away and then she started crying, she hates me, I never should have left her"

"Bro, I am sure everything will be okay"

"No, Joe you didn't see her face she looked like she would be perfectly fine if she never saw me again Joe I think I love her"

Will nick tell Sophia how he feels?

Will Sophia forgive nick?

Or Will Nick just leave because he knows she hates him?


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you love her?!" Joe said starring at him with huge eyes,

"I, I don't know Joe but it's like, when I see her my heart jumps and when I look into her eyes I can't help but want to sucked into her, and just the way when she walks into a room she is the most beautiful person there but she doesn't show it, and-"

"Bro I get it alright, I just think, are you sure its love?" Joe said looking his brother square in the eyes.

"Yes, I've never felt this way before, Joe I have loved her since we were little" Nick said looking away; he had finally told someone how he felt and it felt so good to get it off his chest.

"I believe you little bro," Joe said putting his arm his brother, "So let's fix this" as the brothers walked back to their house.

MEANWHILE AT SOPHIAS

"Soph" Kaylynn said pushing the door open, she knew something had happened when she saw Nick as he left, Sophia was on her bed holding her knees crying."What happened?"

"Kay," Sophia said leaning into her sister,

"Soph, what is going on come on" Kaylynn said as Sophia just laid her head on her shoulder.

"He was here, he was in my room and , and I came up here and he was standing there and asked me if I knew the girl who's room this was but I didn't know it was him, so so I told him me and he stepped into the light and my god Kaylynn his face he just lit up and he said he missed me and tried to give me a hug and I pushed him off me-" Sophia was trying so hard to get this out through the tears"- and then I told him how I felt about him about everything"

"And what happened next" Kaylynn asked.

"He left, Kay I have never seen him look so defeated and Kaylynn I, I miss him I do but... I have worked too hard to get over him to just let him walk back into my life like that, that's not fair…" Sophia said.

"But is it not fair not giving him a second chance?" Kaylynn looked at her sister as she lifted her head from her shoulder.

"Kaylynn, he left me for 5 YEARS I know you may not get that but it's not that easy!" Sophia screamed,

"Maybe it is and you just making it more difficult maybe if you weren't so stubborn, Soph, I know that you still care for him, I see it in your eyes, I know so there is no trying to hide it"

"Kaylynn, I, I," Sophia wanted to tell his sister so bad exactly how she felt but she couldn't, she couldn't get the words out,

"You love him don't you" Kaylynn said as Sophia sat up.

"I think," Sophia said looking down but when the words came out she looked right at Kaylynn.

"Soph, I know, it's gonna be alright I promise,"

"I hope," Sophia said falling asleep minutes later. Kaylynn just looked at her sister thinking to herself how she could help her and finally she devised a plan pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"Hello" Kaylynn said shutting the door into her sister's room,

"Yeah" A voice said sleepily,

"I have a plan meet me at the bench in 5 minutes"

"I'm sleeping" the voice said pleadingly,

"Just be there it's about Sophia and Nick, we need to do something," Kaylynn said putting on her shoes.

"I'll be out in a minute" the voice said hanging up the phone as Kaylynn walked out the door. Kaylynn sat on the bench for a moment until the voice behind the phone walked up,

"Joe, we need to do something," Kaylynn said as the sleepy Jonas rubbed his eyes and yawning.

"Like what?" Joe said mid-yawn,

"We need to fix this," Kaylynn said looking Joe in the eyes.

Will Kaylynn and Joe be able to help the two lost friends?

Or will they just give up on each other and forget about each other?

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE GETTING FEED BACK


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY:)**

------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Joe asked looking away,

"I don't know, maybe we should lock them in a closet together," Kaylynn said kidding.

"THAT'S IT!" Joe said as if a light went off in his head for the first time.

"Joe, I was kidding," Kaylynn said concerned,

"No, I got it we will get them on the tour bus and they will be stuck on it!" Joe said sure this idea was brilliant.

"Joe how the hell are we suppose to do that!" Kaylynn said looking at him with a confused face.

"I have no idea, maybe we can say we are fixing the house and get the doorknob broken and then they are stuck!" Joe said trying to come up with something that makes sense.

"JOE! This is serious what are we gonna do?" Kaylynn said trying so hard to come up with some way to get them to meet.

"Okay I have an idea, let's set them up on a blind date," Joe said "and that way we CAN'T tell them who it is and I don't think either of them will walk out of a fancy restaurant"

"Joe, your amazing that's an awesome idea let's do it for tomorrow night" Kaylynn said finally happy they had a plan."I'm glad you can actually come up with a plan for once"

"Hey, im smart sometimes I just don't like to act like it, you know show how smart I actually am, I am actually a Nobel Prize winner but I gave it to Al Gore as a cover you know he is just excepting it for me." Joe said sarcastically.

"You're a joke Joe, im gonna get the date planned I'll call you with the details tomorrow" Kaylynn said getting up to go.

"Alright sounds good" Joe said getting up to go his separate way. When Kaylynn got home it was 5 and she passed out. Sophia woke up in her bed just laying there thinking about the events of the night, Nick had talked to her and he knew now. There was no running from it anymore, it was too late 

to run the best she could do would be to just push through it and ignore him the best she could. 

"Soph, I got a surprise for you" Kaylynn walked in suspiciously.

"What now Kay," Sophia said rolling over and looking at her sister.

"Well, I got you a date tonight"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sophia said looking at her sister astonished.

"I got you a date, it's a blind date and It's at seven so you should probably get up" Kaylynn said walking out of the room.

"Kaylynn its five" Sophia said throwing the sheets off her bed and running after her sister, "And I have nothing to wear and what if-" 

"STOP being nervous you will be fine I promise and I got you a dress to wear," Kaylynn said walking into her room revealing a knee length red dress that was gorgeous. The red was so piercing, it was tailored at the top to be tighter around her bust and they after the bust it just flowed out and the satin just shinned in the light. 

"You look amazing" Kaylynn said jaw to the floor looking at her sister as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Kay, im so nervous" she said twirling her ring around her finger.

"Soph, your gonna be fine it's okay but you better get going or your gonna be late," Kaylynn said pushing her sister out the door as she was still putting on her black heels.

"Alright im going, you promise this guy isn't a creeper right?" Sophia said worried.

"Promise, now get going" Kaylynn pushed her sisters car door shut and walked over to meet Joe. As she walked in she saw Joe on the couch waiting for her, they were going to scope out the date and site across the street from the restaurant.

"Ready?" Joe asked

"I really hope this works" Kaylynn said worried walking to Joe's car. 

"Me too" Joe said starting to drive to the restaurant. When Sophia arrived the place was a little Italian restaurant across from the ice cream parlor, the Italian food filled the air making her more hungry than she already was. Walking through the door her stomach turned as she scanned the room for her date. Kaylynn said he would have a single rose at his table. Sophia searched for her date and then it hit her, there he was. Handsome, in a white button down with a thin black tie, waiting for her, there was Nick standing up in his chair.

"Soph," He said holding the rose just looking at her, stunning as ever, her black hair cascaded down in ringlets and her evergreen eyes were brighter than ever. Nick just stood there not knowing what to say waiting for her to move, and she did.

-----------------------------------------------

**Will Kaylynn and Joes plan work?**

**Will Sophia just leave Nick at the restaurant?**

**Will Sophia stay for dinner with Nick and talk things out or at least try?**

**Or **

**Will Sophia tell Nick how she feels about him?**

**PLEASE REVIEW:))**

**It makes my day to hear feedback I love it and since this is my first story I would like to know how you guys feel:))**


	9. Chapter 8

Sophia started to back away slowly as Nick got up from his chair,

"Sophia please don't leave" He said as she stopped still turned around," I had nothing to do with this I promise, I had no idea you were my date but please stay." Sophia just stood there with her back turned to him still as she looked down at her feet. She slowly turned around looking at Nick in the eyes and slowly starting to walk towards him. As she sat down at the table she knew this was going to be a long night.

"Soph, are we just gonna sit through dinner in silence?" Nick asked fiddling with his silverware. Sophia didn't say anything, she just stared out into the restaurant, "Sophia Marie Reynolds please talk to me" Nick begged her.

"What do you want to talk about Nick?" Sophia said coldly turning her head to face Nick." You leave me or you forgetting about me?" Sophia looked him right in the eyes, "Or you coming back and expecting everything to be alright again? You pick?" Nick just sat there not knowing what to say, Sophia had changed a lot from when they were little. 

"Soph, I, I'm sorry" Nick said looking down feeling ashamed, Sophia got up and began to leave."Soph, wait please let me explain," He begged, Sophia turned and looked at him, standing there begging her to stay. She turned around and sat down across from him. 

"Soph, im sorry, and I know that won't fix it, but you have to hear me out," Nick said looking down and then connecting with her piercing eyes. "When I left I, I missed you so much" Sophia broke the connection with his eyes at this moment. "And I knew that if I talked to you that it would make me miss you so much more and I know that sounds selfish but it's true, and I knew that you had to branch out and meet other people cause I wouldn't always be there" Nick said looking at her still even though she wasn't looking at him. " We used to push so many people away, because all's we needed was each other, and then I was gone and you were all alone, Soph, I had to go and it was time and I missed you everyday but it was something I had to do, and you have to understand that." Nick finished still looking at her waiting for a response.

"Nick,-" Sophia said looking at him her eyes filled with tears but not willing to let them fall, "You KNEW I had no one else, it was you and me and that was it, you left me and then I was alone, I always had you for everything, anytime I needed you, you were there, but not this time, not for when my 

dad died, not for anything, you were being selfish your right. And you just expect me to be like you know what Nick I want to be your friend again let's just pick up where we left off. No it doesn't work that way, it's not that easy Nick. Im not the same person I was back then and I never will be so you might as well just stop trying" She finished finally letting a single tear down but quickly wiping it away. They both sat there for a moment trying to hold themselves in, Nick was so held back from what she had said but Sophia was just waiting for Nicks reply, in silence.

"Soph, I, I really wish I could have been there for you , im sorry, but you know how much this meant to me-" Nick said talking about his dream.

"Nick I understand, I really do, but you have to realize that you left and I was by myself and then my dad died and I had never felt more alone in my life, I tried calling you but I got no answer, and then I started hearing about you and Joe and Kevin and I was happy for you but you need to realize I resented you, for that promise you made me, the one you broke" Sophia said looking him in the eyes as he turned his head not wanting to face the reality.

"Sophia, I never wanted to break that promise, it's just it was so hard to be without you but I knew that talking to you would make me miss you so much more and I couldn't give up on my dream I was so close-" Nick stopped, when he talked about his dream Sophia noticed the fire in his eyes he had always had when he was talking about it.

"Nick, hearing you on the radio I couldn't have felt more alive, the only thing going through my head was 'He made it' I couldn't have been happier but I 

couldn't listen to your voice, it cut so deep to listen to you living your dream and me sitting in the same place I was waiting for your call, and that day I forgot about you. That day I realized I needed to stop believing in that dream that you would show up at my door saying 'Im Sorry' and giving me a hug. I gave up about two years ago and then you just show up again." Sophia stopped as another tear streamed down her face.

"Soph, I never gave up on you, every day I thought about you, not a moment passed by when I wasn't wondering what you were doing, I always missed you, and you don't know how hard it was to not be able to call you, I tried once, and when you answered and I heard your voice I couldn't do it, I couldn't say anything, I just froze and then hung up." Nick said looking Sophia.

"Nick,-"

"No Soph, you can hate me all you want" Nick interrupted, "But I still miss you, and I-" Nick paused for a moment not knowing if he should say it,

Will Nick tell Sophia?

Will Sophia actually listen if he does?

Or will Nick chicken out?


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY:)**

oh and the song used is Underdog by the Jonas Brothers

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I wish that we could be friends again" He chickened out.

"Um, alright Nick well," Sophia said awkwardly,"It's really not that easy" she finished looking away.

"Soph, I, I really missed you every day and it was so hard to not call you and you don't know how many times I picked up that phone and couldn't do it, you don't know how many times I hit call and ended cause I was to scared of what you would say, and now you're sitting right in front of me, a foot away from me and I can't even tell you how much you mean to me" Nick said avoiding eye contact with Sophia till the end.

"Nick, I missed you for the longest time, and I tried so hard to call and talk to you and you wouldn't talk to me. You were too busy, so I gave up, I stopped trying, but I can't stop thinking about what COULD have been, where we COULD be right now if you had never left, and I can't live like that Nick, I can't do it, it's not fair. I need to live my life and I have slowly started to pick it up again, I have slowly began to stop thinking about you, and then you show up, right next door." She paused, "And you know what's funny, this whole time I have been waiting for you to move back and come back, and now that you have, I realize that we will never be the way we used to be, im not that person anymore Nick, Im sorry." Sophia finished getting up from her seat and walking out of the restaurant as Nick got up quickly to fallow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick said trailing behind Sophia as she entered the parking lot.

"Nick, you don't want to be friends with me, I have a lot of issues" 

"Doesn't everyone, Soph come on please don't just walk away" Nick begged.

"Why not Nick, you taught me how" Sophia said slamming her car door and starting the engine and leaving. Nick just stood there and put his hands on his head, what was it going to take to get this girl to listen to him. He just stood there for a while trying to think of an answer, a way to get her to understand how sorry he was. Then he got an idea and got in his car and drove home to ask his brothers for help.

MEANWHILE AT SOPHIAS-----

Sophia walked into her house and it was empty, she just sat down at the table in silence, thinking of what had happened, Nick had basically told her that he tried to call her and tried but couldn't bring himself to do it, but what confused her the most was the fact that she was so stubborn. Her heart told her to forgive him but her mind said no, she was stuck and didn't know where to turn. Forgive him and hopefully everything would work or keep lying to herself and act like everything's fine when it's not, then Kaylynn walked in.

"Soph?" Kaylynn yelled searching the house.

"In here Kay" Sophia screamed back to her sister, as Kaylynn walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to explain to me what the HELL you were thinking when you set my date up with Nick?" Sophia said looking at her sister.

"Soph, okay please don't get mad but I can't just sit here and watch you be unhappy, please talk to him try, at least try" Kaylynn pleaded.

"Kaylynn, you don't know what im going through right now you have no idea how hard this is for me, and then you just go and do something like this, what were you thinking, you saw me cry over him so many times, you heard what I said, and for some reason decided to set me up a date with him?"

"Sophia, you are in love with him!" Kaylynn screamed back,

"No, im not you don't know what the hell you're talking about" Sophia said yelling back leaving the room.

"Yes I do" Kaylynn said fallowing her, " When you see him your face lights up, and you try your hardest not to smile at the thought of him, and you hang on his every word, and the way you talk about him, Soph, if you could only see yourself now," Kaylynn said standing at the bottom stairs while her sister was on the middle step back still turned listening, "Your denying yourself being happy because your stubborn, you always have been but you need to grow up Soph, the love of your life is begging you to talk to him, and you just ignore every word he says, every attempt he makes is shot down. Just please soph, listen to your heart and not your head" Kaylynn said 

as her sister looked to her side and started to walk up the stairs but heard a noise, guitars playing. Sophia and Kaylynn both walked out of their house to see all three Jonas's standing there, Nick and Kevin with their guitars and Joe all alone. 

"What is goin-"Sophia asked,

"Just listen," Nick said interrupting as they started to play the song,,

_She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize_

_That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_She's original  
Never trying to fit in _

_She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause..._

_That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone_

_She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea_

_Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

As they played the last cord on their guitars they looked up to see the girl's reactions. Sophia just stood there, in shock, and Kaylynn smiled waiting for her sisters reactions. No one spoke, Joe and Kevin started to walk away with Kaylynn leaving Sophia and Nick alone starring at each other but looking away when making eye contact.

"Nick, I, I don't know what to say," Sophia said completely amazed.

"Say you loved it and that you miss me," Nick said practically begging her to say those responses. 

"Nick, I loved it, and I have always missed you" Sophia said walking over to her best friend holding his guitar giving him a hug.

"I missed you to Soph, more than you know" Nick said as she pulled away, he never wanted to let her go.

------------------------------------------------------------

THERE WILL BE MORE I PROMISE:))

Will Nick ever tell Sophia how he truly feels about her?

Or will he just forget about it not wanting to lose their friendship if the feelings weren't returned?

Will Sophia began to realize exactly what she feels for Nick?

Or will she just think it's nothing and move on?

----------------------------------

OH AN PLEASE REVIEW 

i will try to update once day 

since its spring break,,

but please review:))

Special thanks to--

jbfan07,

kailey (),  
Manda1013lovesJB, andd

NickjonasLover2007

for the awesome reviews thanks so much guys:))


	11. Chapter 10

The months passed and Nick and Sophia were inseparable, the summer was coming to a closing, but neither had told each other how they felt. Sophia knew that soon she would be off the college without Nick, without her best friend, without the love of her life who never knew how important he was to her, but she couldn't tell him and then just leave. Sophia knew how important going to school was for her mother and she didn't have the option to not go. Every day that went by Nick wanted to tell her more and more, and everyday he knew was growing closer to her leaving. Nick couldn't let her go, but how.

"Nicholas!" Screamed Sophia walking into his room walking him up,

"Whatttttt" Nick said in that groggy tone,

"Come on Nick I leave next week can we at least do SOMETHING exciting?" Sophia asked lying on Nick's bed next to him above the covers.

"Yeah, we can sleep come on," Nick said grabbing Sophia's waist pulling her into him.

"Nick, im serious," She said turning around facing him, their faces were so close to kissing but they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Soph, well I figure since you're not really leaving and im kidnapping you that there are no worries and we don't have to do anything special," Nick said smiling at Sophia. God she wanted him to kiss her so bad, with everything inside of her she wanted to lean forward and press their lips together, but she didn't. They just laid there in each other's arms for hours falling in and out of sleep, Sophia woke up to see Nick starring right into her eyes,

"What," She asked pushing herself away from him.

"Nothing," Nick said pulling her back into his arms, Sophia wished he never had to leave, why did she have to go. This always happens in the movies boy finds girl, girl finds boy, girl is forced to leave due to evil mother, okay maybe it doesn't happen just like that but, you get the picture. She could have lain in his arms for ever, she felt so perfect when she was with him, she didn't know how exactly but it was just her feeling. Nick and her had grown so close over the months and now she had to leave, like he left her, but she wouldn't do that to him, she knew the pain that she had felt when 

Nick left she wouldn't make anyone go through that. Nick would be leaving soon for the upcoming tour in Europe, Sophia couldn't go with them, could she.

"Nick!" Joe called from the kitchen waking him,

"Yeah?" Nick asked slowly wiggling out of bed careful not to wake Sophia.

"We need to talk" Joe said sitting at the island counter in the kitchen.

"Okay, about what?" Nick said messing up his hair sitting on the stool across from Joe.

"Sophia," Joe said looking nick in the eyes,"Nick you need to tell her,"

"I will Joe, okay it's just, I don't want to tell her then have her leave," Nick said looking down

"She doesn't have to leave Nick maybe if you tell her she won't leave ever think about that"

"Joe, do you really think she would throw away her education for me?"

"Yes-"Joe said as Sophia walked into the room, Nick and Joe just exchanged glances as if to say, we will talk about this later.

"You're awake" Nick said smiling,

"Yes where did you go?" Sophia said grabbing one of Joe's grapes

"Me and Joe were just talking about the tour" Nick said obviously lying

"Oh okay, well Nicholas I must go home my sister just called so I'll come over tonight and we will have dinner okay?" Sophia said as Nick pulled her into him.

"Don't go," Nick begged

"I have to" Sophia laughed, "I'll be back" She said pulling away out of his grip and going home.

"Nick, tell her tonight" Joe said while Nick was still staring at the door that the love of his life just walked out of.

"Joe, I will" Nick said going off to take a shower.

Sophia walked into her house, sitting on the couch next to her sister.

"Yes Kaylynn, you rang" Sophia said

"Yes, you see I need your assistance" Kaylynn said suspiciously.

"With what exactly?" Sophia said,

"Well, you see I have this COMPLETELY hypothetical situation you see,"

"Come on Kaylynn spit it out"

"Well you see I have this friend, and she is in LOVE with her best friend right and she won't tell him, and she is leaving soon even though she doesn't want to and could run away to maybe you know on a tour of some kind in Europe but she is staying here unless she tells this best friend, but she is too stubborn to say anything you see." Kaylynn said

"Kaylynn, it's not that simple"

"Maybe it is Soph, ever think that maybe Nick feels the same way about you but he is too scared to show it?"

"Kaylynn he-"

"No Sophia don't give me that, don't start that okay you need to tell him okay and if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life, college and everything after that, you need to say something before you let the love of your life walk away again." Kaylynn stopped, "Remember what dad always used to say, Life is too short to waste time wondering what if, and you will if you don't tell him Soph." Sophia got up from the couch and walked away, how dare her use dad as a way to sway her that was not going to work at all, if anything it upset her more. Sophia just needed to get away College was not for her and she knew that but her mother didn't. Sophia just wanted to write, be the writer she always wanted to be and she couldn't do that in college. She couldn't tell Nick could she? She couldn't just say I love you take me with you on your worldwide tour! He wouldn't fall for that he would say, listen Sophia um I don't love you and we don't have enough room on this tour for you so sorry no.

She needed to tell him before it was too late, she had to tell him, Tonight.

SORRY it took me so long to update I have just been really busy with my fan site and spring break was really hectic but I will be updating a lot hopefully

Please review I love hearing from you guys—

So I want to take a poll—

Do you think I should bring Kaylynn's love life into the story??

YEH

Or

NEH


	12. Chapter 11

"Nick stood in the shower still wondering about her, telling her would change everything. What do you do when the love of your life is so close to you but you cant tell the how you feel because your afraid of how they will react. Getting out of the shower nick walked into his room in his towel,

"Nick we need to talk," Joe said causing nick to jump almost dropping his towel.

"Joe cant this wait im naked," Nick said holding his towel tight to his body,

"No Nick this cant wait you need to tell her," Kevin said making Nick jump a second time.

"I can't-"

"Why not?" Joe said pleading with Nick, "You love her you can't let her go,"

"What am I just suppose to tell her I love her and then walk out again I cant, I wont do that to her," Nick said looking down at the ground still clutching his towel."You don't have to leave her!" Kevin screamed ,

'Kevin mom would never let her go with us are you kidding-" Nick said as Joe interrupted

" We talked to mom" Joe said walking up to Nick, "She can come," Joe said walking to the door and stopping.

"So maybe its not if she can come, maybe its if you are ready , Nick you love her so much, and don't try and deny it" Kevin said as Nick tried to say something, "I have never seen anyone so happy as you are when your with her, so think about it please". Joe and Kevin left the room leaving nick to think about what he was going to do and he still had no idea.

MEAN WHILE AT SOPHIAS'

"Sophiiaaaaa," Kaylynn sang thought out the house,

"Yes Kaylynn," Sophia said annoyed.

"What are we doing tonight?" Kaylynn asked flopping on her bed.

"Well im going to dinner with Nick, I don't know what your doing" Sophia emphasized on im.

"Really! Are you going to tell him tonight?" Kaylynn said being nosy.

"Kaylynn, I made my decision okay," she paused. "I don't want to talk about this right now" Sophia got up to leave.

"Soph-" Kaylynn said making her sister turn back to face her, "Follow your heart, and not your head." Sophia kept walking going to get ready for the night ahead. Walking into the restaurant Sophia was shaking terrified, she was still fighting herself on if she would tell him or not.

"You okay?" Nick asked as Sophia sat down at the table across from him.

"Yeah" She lied still fighting. "Nick I need to talk to you,"

"Me to," Nick said just looking at the food on his plate.

"Nick-"

"No Soph, let me go first, I- am in love with you, ever since you looked me in the eyes, I ant breath when your in my arms, when I hold you I never want to let go, I want to be with you till we are eighty and we cant leave the house without our walkers" Nick just looked away finishing his last words as a grin crept across his face.

"Nick-"

"No Soph, don't just listen to me," Nick paused looking at her, "I cant go on this tour without you, come with me,"

"Nick," Sophia's eyes welled up with tears, "I,I have to go to school I cant, I cant" She said getting up to leave.

"Sophia wait!" Nick screamed as she ran out of the restaurant.

--

"Sophia?" a voice said as she ran up he stairs, "Soph," they called again when she didn't answer. She ran into her room slamming the door, "Sophia Marie what is your problem!" Kaylynn screamed opening the door.

"I cant Kay, I can't go with him, I just cant," Sophia said through the sobs

"What are you talking about?!" Kaylynn yelled back.

"Nick! He asked me to go-" She said through the tears again, "I cant, I really cant, this isn't what dad wanted for us, for me, he would have wanted to me to go to school, to get a degree-"

"Soph," Kaylynn interrupted, "Dad would have wanted you to follow your heart, you know that, I think your just scared"

"Scared of what!" Sophia screamed.

"Yourself, letting him in again, Soph you cant keep lying to yourself about this okay, its not fair to you or him, you love him and you cant let him leave without you!" Kaylynn said crouching down in front of her sister. "Sophia, I would kill for a guy to look at me the way Nick looks at you," Kaylynn finished getting up and walking away. Nicks car left in two hours and Sophia fought herself again through this battle.

"So she's not coming?" Joe asked as Nick loaded his things into the SUV.

"Joe she left me standing there, I don't know, I guess I still have that little bit of hope inside of me that she will show up and be here with me for this but I don't think that this wish will come true," Nick finished looking down.

"Hey bro," Joe said touching his shoulder.

"Nick" her voice cut through the tension, Nick didn't know if this was happening, "Nick," he looked up and there she stood, bags in hand, waiting for him to say something, anything. "I love you," She said leaving her bags behind her and walking up to him. "I love you and I never want to leave your side again" She said as she stood in front of him waiting for something any response, "Nic-," she was cut off by his kiss, Sophia knew that things were about the change,_ drastically._


End file.
